Discerning Tastes
by INMH
Summary: Drabble-flavored. The leviathans aren't easy to kill, but apparently it doesn't take much to make them nauseous. Features Edgar!Leviathan and Annie!Leviathan.


Discerning Tastes

Rating: PG-13/T

Genre: General/Humor

Summary: Drabble-flavored. The leviathans aren't easy to kill, but apparently it doesn't take much to make them nauseous.

Author's Note: …I _really_ wanted to write these leviathans. Especially Edgar. :D  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. It belongs to Eric Kripke.<p>

()()

Edgar heard the choked gargling noises and grit his teeth.

Annie was supposed to be more careful: Those were slow-painful-death sounds, and humans tended to report such things to the authorities. They did _not_ want another swim-team incident.

They had names, but their language was old and the vowels they used to pronounce their names were almost impossible to manage in their foreign human forms. So- For now, anyway- it was Edgar and Annie. Translating their names into something pronounceable by human tongue was at the very bottom of the To-Do list, the top being Stop the Boss from Getting Pissed at Us.

And he would definitely get pissed at them if "_Annie_" didn't tone down her snack-time and they got caught.

Edgar thought about snapping at her, but she was a ways down the alley where she'd trapped her meal and he knew the sound would reverberate, possibly drawing more attention than the sound of her feeding would.

He was as cranky as she was; he just hid it better. He was hungry too, and the idea of feeding was so utterly appealing, but he had bigger and better things to take care of. Picking a victim required the right settings, the right time. And honestly, one human didn't seem to be enough to satisfy. The only reason he'd acquiesced to this was because Annie was starting to get on his nerves and the young woman was alone and lurking in the dark alleyway at night. If one quick bite would be enough to shut her up, then Edgar was fine with it.

Soon enough, the death rattles stopped. The only noise he could even vaguely pick up on was the wet sound of blood as Annie ate.

And then, after maybe five minutes, it was the unmistakable sound of retching.

Edgar's brow furrowed. He moved closer to the mouth of the alley and glanced down it to see his fellow, tiny leviathan leaning against the wall and gagging profusely. He looked back and forth to make sure no humans were around, and then ducked down the alley and made his way to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Not human!" Annie gagged. "_Disgusting_- Definitely not human!"

Edgar regarded her a moment longer and then turned to the corpse. He knelt down, examined it; the blood smelled strange. When he swiped it with his fingers and touched his tongue to them, it at first tasted normal- Only after a minute or so did a positively _foul_ aftertaste make itself apparent, making him cringe and cough.

"No, not human." He paused. "Something of Eve's, I would expect."

"Trust her to make something that gross." Annie grumbled, sliding down the wall and holding her stomach with a surprisingly fitting pout on her little vessel's face.

Edgar spied something unusual prodding from the corpse's mouth. At first he thought that maybe in her attack Annie had knocked one of the woman's teeth loose, but as he looked closer, Edgar saw that the tooth was, in fact, still attached: It was just very long and unnaturally sharp for human canines.

"Vampire," The word jumped to mind unbidden. "Humans call them vampires. They don't believe they exist."

"They don't believe we exist either." Annie snorted. She was starting to turn a little green.

"Are you all right?"

"Didn't you hear me hacking? That was _awful_." Edgar glanced at the vampire-woman's torso, which was almost half gone.

"How much did you have to eat before you realized it was bad?"

"Shut up. I was hungry- I told you that." She moodily drew her knees up to her chest and set her head down on them. Edgar rolled his eyes. As it was, this was their first encounter with humanity- Ever. He didn't know if their vessels could rub off on them, but if anyone was going to make a case for the theory Annie would be a prime example.

"Do you need help?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then get up and let's go." Edgar stood up and crossed his arms, eyebrow cocked as he stared down at her. Annie grumbled unintelligibly. "Pardon?"

"I don't want to."

"Tough. You said you were fine."

"I am."

"Then move." Annie shifted.

"No."

Edgar rolled his eyes skywards. "We don't have time for this," He mumbled more to himself than her before stepping over the body, leaning down and easily scooping her up off the ground. Annie squeaked loudly and glared at him with all the rage of a rabid dog.

"Put me down!"

"We need to go."

"I'll walk!"

"You'll bitch and moan all the way." Annie opened her mouth to argue, but then seemed to realize that this meant she wouldn't have to expend as much energy. But she didn't have to like it, and so she crossed her arms more definitively over her chest and growled softly, the pout more pronounced now.

"You piss me off." She grumbled. To a human, such language would have been shocking from a child. Edgar supposed that he, as a result, had a warped opinion on what was or was not typical of children; or at the very least children that looked like them.

"You'll live." His lip may have twitched. "Still hungry?"

"Shut up."

-End


End file.
